Whose Line is it Anyway?:Bleached
by Alastor Vega
Summary: The Bleach gang put their improve skills to the test. No flames. Little OOC.
1. Scenes from a Hat

**Kubo-san owns Bleach and ABC Family own the Whose Line Is it Any Way?**

**I'm not hating anybody or anything thing. It just fro comedy use. And the Gang maybe ooc.**

**Scenes from a Hat.**

Starring: Ichigo, Ikkaku, Keigo, Renji

Drew: We ask our audience member to write down what they want our performer to do on a piece of paper. And we select the best from them in put it in our own Urahara hat.

_Self help videos doom to fail_

ICHIGO: How to lose weight by Marechiyo Omaeda.

RENJI: Marriage Is a Equal Partnership by Jon and Kate.

KEIGO: Proper Women Etiquette by Rangiku Mastumoto.

ICHIGO: How to Speak English by Sylvester Stallone.

IKKAKU: Pet Training by Michael Vick.

IKKAKU: How to Get Ladies by Keigo Asano.

KEIGO: Hair Growth by Ikkaku Madarame.

(Drew, the Gang and Audience members make ohing sounds)

Drew: I have a feeling something bads going to happen later tonight.

_Things we don't want to see on our television sets._

KEIGO(Pretends to flip through the TV): Yamamoto in Speedos.

ICHIGO(Mimics Keigo):Now lets wait as the paint dry.

RENJI: And welcome back to smell where my finger's been.

IKKAKU: And welcome back to our forth hour of dogs wearing bikinis.

ICHIGO: Vampires don't Sparkle!

RENJI(Flips through channel): It takes the best of both, something, something, something

ICHIGO(Flips through channels): Damn Fillers.

_What the other whose line gang are doing right now._

(Renji, Ichigo, and Keigo looks at Ikkaku as the audience laugh.)

IKKAKU: Now lets put on the afro wig.(Pretends to put one and starts dancing disco)

(Renji and Keigo move in.)

KEIGO(Pretends to lift something heavy): Here's your special 25 wide shoes Mr. Stiles.(Hands giant shoes to Renji.)

ICHIGO: Wayne Brady's stripper service. How can I help you?

(Ichigo, Renji, Keigo, and Ikkaku goes in together)

ICHIGO: So we agree, once we get rid of Drew, we become the new host for the Price is Right.

_Names that will get your kid beat up._

RENJI: Ichigo. (The gang start laughing with Ichigo mouth 'you basterd' to Renji.)

_What you can say to your Zanpakutou, but not your girlfriend_.

IKKAKU: Wipe the blood after every use.

KEIGO: A little big for me.

RENJI: It breaks if you hit it to hard.

KEIGO: They're too small to be very usable.

ICHIGO: Stab in, stab out.

RANJI: It has a monkey face.

* * *

Drew: ten thousand point for Keigo. Who needs it to pay for his hospital bills once Ikkaku get done with him

(Gang and Members start laughing)

**Well what you think? Feel the joke aren't really funny. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this and have a nice day.**


	2. Missing Scenes

**I heard this was a game on Whose Line?**

**Missing Scenes.**

Staring: Ryan, Colin, Greg, Yoruichi, Ishida

Drew: So each of our performers will each come up for a deleted scene from movies, TV, anime, and even games.

(Sailor Moon)

Yoruichi: Moon prism make-up.

(She starts moving around while making poses. The male then come in screen pretending to take pictures of her.)

* * *

(Baywatch)

(Ryan and Ishida start walking in slow motion. With Ryan pretending to have large breast)

Ryan: Got a flat.

(Clutched right "breast")

* * *

(American Idol)

Greg; Sorry Ishida but you lose. And for that, you have to sponge bath Randy.

* * *

(Hellsing)

(Yoruichi, Colin, Greg, Ishida, And Ryan pretends to be ghouls then start doing the Thriller dance)

* * *

(American Pie)

(Colin and Greg goes in)

Colin: You just couldn't just use the vacuum like any other normal teenager couldn't you?

(Greg starts covering groin area)

* * *

(South Park)

(Greg, Ishida, Colin, and Ryan on center stage.)

Ryan: You guys seen the new nude photos of that High School Musical chick? It was Sweet.

* * *

(Pokemon)

Ryan: Pikachu I choose you

(Ishida attacks Ryan and pretends to rip his throat off)

* * *

(General Hospital)

(Yoruichi and Greg)

Yoruichi: I'm leaving you Jason and going with Colin

(Colin jumps in as Greg is mortify)

Greg: But Why?

Yoruichi: Because Baldness is sexy.

(Starts rubbing Colin's head and chest affectingly. And with Colin giving the audiences a big grin and thumbs up.)

* * *

(Super Mario Brothers)

Greg_(With a fake Italian accent)_: Hey Bowser, say hello to my little friend.

(Makes machine gun noises.)

* * *

(Power Rangers)

(Colin and Ryan enter)

Colin: You think this makes my butt look big?

(Turns butt to the Audience members)

* * *

(The Lion King)

Ishida: Man I love my lion's skin rug. And the cub slippers are the even better.

(Audience are shock at that one)

Ishida: What?

* * *

(Naruto)

Greg; So I told that Sasuke boy that if he want to hit this, he better work for it.

Ishida: You go girl. Tell it as it is. You no huchimama you give out for free.

(Greg and Ishida start cracking up)

* * *

(Sixth Sense)

(Colin and Ryan enter)

Ryan_(In a whisper)_: I see bald people.

* * *

(Mortal Kombat)

(Ishida and Colin enters)

Ishida: Friendtality

(Hugs Ryan who hugs back as the audience 'Aw'. Yoruichi, Ryan, and Greg then joins in on the hug which made the aws bigger.)

* * *

(Code Geass)

Ryan: I Lelouch Vi Britannia commends you to watch Bleach every Sunday on twelve thirty and one o clock on Adult Swim.

* * *

Drew: Well a thousand points for everyone. Except for Colin you gets two thousands point for getting touch by Yoruichi.

(Audience members cheers)

Drew: And three thousand point for Yoruichi you had to touch Colin. She one brave ninja cat.

(Audience members laugh.)

**I hope you enjoyed yourself and have a nice day.**


	3. Infomercial

**If I own these two, I would of made this into a new TV show. So I guess we are stuck with this. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Infomercial.**

Starring: Kisuke Urahara and Isshin Kurosaki

Drew: So Kisuke and Isshin will be promoting unusual products to sell. And they can only use what's inside the box. And those unusual products can turn bright hair into dark hair.

_(Audience members laugh as the camera zoom on Kisuke's hair.)_

Drew: Hmm. I wonder how they pull this one off.

Kisuke: Hey, you there sitting on the couch

Both: WAKE UP!!

Isshin: It's time to shop. And what we are about to sell you will save your life.

Kisuke: Does it really?

Isshin: No. But we get paid anyway.

_(Both put up giant smiles.)_

Kisuke: You know Isshin, I'm getting sick of my luxurious blonde. Is there anyway to make it more darker?

Isshin: There sure is. Scientists all over the world have spent a maximum of twelve minutes on making devices to do that. And here's one of them right now.

_(Pulls out a giant pencil)_

Kisuke: That looks like a pencil.

Isshin: It is. You see, the first think you want to do when you want to darken your hair is to color it in. And with this 11th division approve mega pencil, it's a snap.

Kisuke: And how does it work?

Isshin: I show you.

_(Isshin grabs some strands of Kisuke's hair. He then proceed to "color" in the blonde strands with the pencil.)_

Isshin: See, its so easy a caveman can do it.

Kisuke: Good thing we found one to do it.

_(Audiences go Oh. Kisuke and Isshin both look at each other then start laughing)_

Isshin: Anyway

_(Throws pencil away as Kisuke goes through box and pulls out a vacuum tube attachment.)_

Kisuke: Sometimes folks, coloring in your hair just wont do it.

Isshin: That for sure. Sometimes you need a little help. And this thing will do the job.

Kisuke: You see, sometimes we need to take dark pigments from other people like this.

_(Kisuke place one end of the tube on Isshin head and started to suck on the other end.)_

Isshin: The tube will suck up some of the dark pigment from my hair that will be then transfer later on to the bright hair. But I must warn you, you should only do this with a close friend.

Kisuke: A really close friend.

_(Hands the tube to Isshin.)_

Isshin: Now watch the magic unfold.

_(He then starts blowing the tube in front of Kisuke.)_

Kisuke: Oh, I feel the follicle become more darker by the second.

Isshin: This broadcast aren't responsible for any diseases carried from using this product. How you feel Buddy.

Kisuke: I feel like a new baby elephant. I wonder what other great products we have here?

_(They then rummage through the box. Kisuke then pulls out boxer shorts that as a smile face on the crotch. Isshin then gives him a confuse look.)_

Kisuke: They belong to my wife.

_(Pockets the shorts as Isshin pulls out a mirror. His face now looking grim.)_

Isshin: Oh man.

Kisuke: Oh dear.

Isshin: You know folks, we all cant have lovely dark hair like mine. And often and not, those other product will fail. So that why we have to take the extreme measure. And that extrem measure is to become bald.

Kisuke: And that can all be accomplish with the Colinizer five hundred.

_(Points at the mirror as Drew, him and Isshin try to keep a straight face.)_

Isshin: Lets so how it works.

_(Isshin move the mirror over Kisuke's head.)_

Isshin: Now we wait for the sun to be at the right spot and there. Your very own laser to zap away all those pesky colorful hairs away.

Kisuke: Mmm, burned flesh my favorite.

_bzzt_

Drew: They belong to my wife. Don't worry honey, it was just for comedy effect.

Kisuke: I'm going to be in deep trouble at home.

Drew: Well thousand point to both of you.

**Review if you like.**


End file.
